Phantom planet aftermath
by Kixen
Summary: A response to a challenge from Isom. After the events of Phantom Planet Danny continues with like as usual minus the secret identity. However somewhere down the line his powers grow beyond his control. Will Danny's powers overtake him, or will our hero get the help he needs to stay in control. Rated T for now.
1. Phantom Planet aftermath pt 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters within the fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of Phantom Planet aftermath.

Above the skies of Amity

"I told you before child I will never stop hunting you! Of all the prey I have fought in the past you are the most worthy!" Skulker said as he fired his weapons at Danny only for him to dodge them.

"Have you ever considered going back out with Ember? Or better yet getting a lonely guy cat?" Danny asked as he countered with an ectoplasmic energy beam.

"Ember isn't worthy of being with the ghost zone's… Ah!" Skulker cried in shock as he saw the hole in his armor, "But how? I specially made my armor more resistant to your specific energy!"

"I don't know, and quite frankly I don't care! Now you have two choices. You can go back to the ghost zone willingly, or I can make you go the hard way!" Danny said charging up another green ectoplasmic energy beam.

Seeing this coming Skulker activated his energy shield to protect himself only for the beam not only to shatter it, but destroy all but the head of his suit.

"Impossible! You have never been that powerful before! Not even Plasmius' attacks are this powerful!" Skulker said with fear.

Danny not fazed by this in the least grabbed the real Skulker, and with one move sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Danny was about to go about his business when he heard a cheering crowd below him.

"That's it, Danny, show those ghosts that no one messes with our town or its defender!" Dash said with pride.

"Did you see the way Danny destroyed his armor without breaking a sweat?" Star said with a smile "He's getting more powerful by the second."

'She's right. My powers have been growing stronger every day.' Danny thought to himself. 'I was never that powerful before except when I was fighting the ghost king in the Fenton battle suit. Yeah, I'm not as powerful as I was in the suit, but I am nearing the level where I had the power of one of my clones in that thing.'

"Hey Danny, good job saving everyone once again, but next time try not to use too much power ok?" Sam said, only for her arch enemy to come by.

"Good job Danny here is your reward for saving us again." Paulina said just as she jumped at Danny causing him to catch and hold her bridal style.

Paulina then wrapped her arms around Danny, and preceded to French kiss him causing Sam's temper to spark. Sam instantly grabbed a crab apple, and with one accurate throw hit Danny in the head.

"Sam! What was that for?" Danny asked.

"She is jealous that I now know the truth, and can use it to my advantage." Paulina answered.

"You only want him because he is the ghost boy. If he wasn't you wouldn't even be interested in him! Why don't you leave him alone?" Sam hissed.

"I will do that when pigs fly," Paulina answered.

"Actually Paulina, ghost pigs can fly," Danny said adding his two cents.

"Then I mean when living pigs can fly. Besides since we have mutual feelings for each other, why not make me your one and only girlfriend." Paulina said only for Danny to feel something strange going on within him.

Danny then instantly placed Paulina back on the ground just before he began to feel dizzy.

'Man I really don't feel so good, I need to get home quickly.' Danny thought just before he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

'Danny was never able to do that before, maybe Danny gained some new ghost powers that he didn't tell us.' Sam thought to herself.

Clockworks workshop

Clockwork is watching the time stream like he normally does. However, upon seeing the display of power Danny used with his most recent fight with Skulker, his facial expression changed, as some things in Danny's future changed as well.

"That is weird Danny future queen has changed from Sam to this foreign girl. I am supposed to be impassive, but…I suppose this girl is a much better fit for Danny then Sam." Clockwork said to himself just before a poof of green smoke appeared revealing Danny.

"Ah Danny I have been expecting you. You've come for answers, haven't you?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

"This isn't normal for me Clockwork. My powers are growing at a rate that I don't think is even normal for me. I mean Vlad has his powers for 20 years and he is nowhere near as powerful as I am." Danny said worried.

"Danny, you forget, you regained your powers from getting zapped with over 1,000 different ghosts, including Skulker's, ectolplasmic energy for a period of 10 minutes. The first time around you while you were hit with 4 times the amount of power Vlad was exposed to, but it was only one tenth of what those ghosts hit you with, and that was for only 2 minutes. The end result of this is that you gained an even stronger set of your old ghost powers, with one or two side effects." Clockwork answered.

"So, you're saying that I am more powerful then I was before because of this happening?" Danny asked, "But what are the side effects?"

"Remember when you gained Vortex's weather power for a short period of time?" Clockwork started. "Well when you gained your powers back you also gained some of theirs as well."

"Are you telling me that I am going to have to deal with over 1,000 new ghost powers?" Danny asked annoyed.

"No, my young apprentice. Many of those ghosts have only some of the powers you have without any real unique ones. You will only have to deal with a few new ones but I won't say which ones. However, the second side effect is that due to being exposed to their ectoplasmic energy for so long, it has caused your human half to break down. I am sorry Danny, but soon you will be all ghost like myself." Clockwork said causing Danny to gasp.

"Is there any way to reverse this?" Danny asked.

"It is too late for that, my young apprentice. If you were to do that, your human half wouldn't survive and you would no longer exist." Clockwork answered, "You have until you turn 16."

"I have to ask, is this power boost why my power feels so out of sync with myself?" Danny asked.

"It is part of the reason. You will need to get some training with your powers. It will help you extend the little bit of human life you have, and it will help you control the extra little surprises you are going to find." Clockwork answered just before the entire workshop went from its normal temperature to -50 degrees.

"What the heck? It feels like I am in frostbite's realm all over again." Danny said while feeling the coldness of the realm.

GIW HQ

The leader of the GIW (Guys in White) isn't having a good day. She has just found out that the funding for their organization has been cut by 75% thanks to their sponsors finding out Danny Phantom is now good and doing what they have been doing for free. Not only this, but because of this half of the men in her organization were let go due to not being able to pay them.

'Damn that Danny Phantom! Even when he isn't on our hunting list, he causes me and my organization grief! What's worse is he rejected my offer to become a second in command. If I had him, I could get my funding back and then some,' the leader thought angrily to herself.

The GIW leader, still upset with losing most of her funding, went down to the GIW training quarters to work off some steam. She stood the impressive height of 6 feet, and like all of her employees wore a white outfit with the difference being she wore a white skirt instead of pants. Like Danny in his human form she had raven colored hair but unlike Danny hers was kept in a bun, and not one hair went past her neck. Her frame was that of a well rounded athlete with highly toned muscles. However, her athletic look didn't take away from her feminine beauty. She had flawless skin, a medium C cup boson, a nice set of hips, and an hourglass waist.

After about 45 minutes working out on practice dummies and punching bags she felt that better since she worked off a lot of steam. That is, until one of her grunts came into her work area without permission.

"Ma'am, a thousand pardons for interrupting your workout, but we have some information that will actually make brighten you mood." The grunt said, unaffected by the glare that she was giving him.

The rest of the higher ups that were above him, but below her, had a look of fear on their faces and for the life of them couldn't figure out how he was immune to her somehow ghostly power.

"How many times have I told you that when I am in my private training room, I am not to be disturbed?" The GIW leader said in a deadly tone that affected everyone watching but not the grunt there.

"So far to me, this is your first time, If you want Ma'am I could tell you how many times you have said it to the others." The nameless grunt said.

"Give me one good reason why I should fire you, and make sure you never work at any government job again?"

"I just got some information you got on the Danny Phantom. I witnessed his battle with Skulker earlier, and it seems that his ghostly powers are growing faster than before. I also witnessed him acting a bit strangely while holding his first crush in his arms, and not the hormonal strange either." The nameless grunt said, causing the leader to glare at him.

"And what good does this information do me?" The leader roared in rage. "If anything this is bad news! When this is found out, he might steal all our work from us. I don't know about you, but I am not going to lose my job to a rookie who hasn't been doing this for even 2 years got lucky and powerful!"

"But that is just it my queen. Why not capture him and make him into our ghostly weapon? If we do this then we can get all our funding back, and you won't have to worry about losing everything you worked so hard for because of it." The nameless grunt said causing his leader to frown.

"While that is a good idea, the people won't allow it. Since he is half human he still has all human rights, we can't just take him without causing problems. So unless you have something that will make your idea work don't disturb me again you got it?" The GIW leader said.

"But that is just it my queen. I was able to get a scan of his DNA, and it turns out his ghostly half has destabilizing his human half. Soon he will be a full ghost, and when that happens, human laws won't apply to him. And his powers, as of now, are growing unstable and will soon grow out of his control. With this information alone you have all the facts to support you taking the ghost child here for public safety while instead you can keep him here, brainwash him, and make him into whatever you want. With him here under your thumb, he won't be doing what he is doing now for free, and when the ghost begin to act up, you can get your funding back plus more in one fell swoop." The nameless grunt said causing the normally cold and ruthless leader to smile a sincere smile.

"What is your name grunt?" The GIW leader asked.

"Benny, my queen," Benny answered.

"I normally don't give praise, but that has to be the smartest idea any of my underlings has ever come up with. Keep up the good work Benny." The GIW leader said causing all the other grunts watching to gasp in shock.

"She never gives any of us praise for our work, and we work tirelessly to try and make her happy! Why does he get praise from her?" One of the higher ups asked unaware the the GIW leader actually heard this.

"That would be because Benny actually came up with a way for us to get our funding back, get rid of our Danny Phantom problem, and have a way to keep everyone off our backs! Also unlike the rest of you cowards he has better baring then the rest of you! Now if you have time to eavesdrop on my conversation with Benny, then you have too much free time on your hands! All of you 100 laps followed my 50 of our organizations new ghost drill now or I will have your ranks for my dinner!" The GIW leader screeched causing all of her underlings to scatter like cockroaches.

"Would you like me to join them my queen?" Benny asked ready to serve his queen. "I know that all of your underlings have to be combat ready, and I know you treat us all the same."

"No Benny that is punishment for them wasting company time. I just want you to keep me informed about our soon to be new weapon. Oh and one more thing I like it better when you call me your queen instead of ma'am. Now get back to work before I lose my good mood." The GIW leader said in a tone that only a few knew.

"It shall be done my queen." Benny said as he hurried out of her office to get to his job.

Stage out

So ends Part one of Phantom Planet aftermath. Just to let everyone know this will be a crossover fanfic in either Teen titans or X-men I am not sure as of yet. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed tying it. R and R people.


	2. Phantom Planet aftermath pt2

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic. They are doing life sentences to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of the Phantom planet aftermath.

Frostbite's realm 10 hours after visiting clockwork

"Oh great one, it would seem your ice powers are growing at an extraordinary rate. Even with the constant training we are giving you, your ice powers along with a lot of your other powers are growing much faster than before. I am sorry oh great one, but you will have to find help elsewhere for this." Frostbite said in a out of character glum tone. "However, I do know of someone who can help you with your powers. The only problem with this is that they aren't in the ghost zone or Amity Park."

'That is a problem, what would my family say if I told them this? What would happen to the town if I left? I know Valerie is a good hunter, but since she learned the truth she cut down on her ghost hunting.' Danny thought only for his a sudden heat wave to appear causing the frozen tundra around them to start melting.

'Oh great, now I have heat powers? This isn't funny in the least. I thought I was supposed to have… What the hell now there is freezing rain? Oh great one of the ghosts who gave me powers similar to vortex's now I need to keep my emotions in check.' Danny thought trying to calm his nerves.

"Great one what was that? I remember the last time we met you had ice powers, but not heat and water power." Frostbite while it still rained.

"I had something similar to this when I for Vortex. I absorbed some of his power, and my emotions gave me the power to control the weather. But this time I think it is more than that." Danny said just before a super strong wind came, "This is becoming too much for me to handle on my own even with your help. If I don't get my abilities under control, I might end up hurting the ones I care for." Danny sighed, causing Frostbite to smile not at the thought of him hurting people, but the level of maturity he is showing.

"Spoken like I would expect the great one would. I don't have much, but put this necklace on, it will not only guide you to the one who can help you, but it will also let them know that I sent you. This being like you needs to constantly train to keep their powers in check as well. However first I think you should go talk to you family and friends to let them know you are leaving." Frostbite explained to his ally and friend.

"Thank you Frostbite, and don't worry I will be back when I gain control of my powers." Danny said just before he felt himself accidentally let out a strong wind.

'I better find this person quickly before I end up doing what I fear most.' Danny thought as he took off towards the ghost zone portal.

Fenton works 1 hour later

"So Danny tell us what is going on with you?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"I have some bad news and worse news. Which do you want first?" Danny asked in a somewhat sad mood.

"Isn't it good news and bad news Danny? Not bad news and worst news?" Tucker asked hoping to correct a mistake.

"Just tell us little brother. There is no way both pieces of information you have can be bad." Jazz said trying to be optimistic.

"Trust me it is both. But since you won't answer I will start with the bad news. The bad news is my ghost powers are growing." Danny said causing everyone to release a breath they were holding.

"How is that bad news? I mean we saw what you did to Skulker. All you need to do is keep your powers under control, and you will be able to beat any of your enemies with ease." Tucker said with a smile.

"I know but that is just it Tucker. My powers are out of my control. When I went to go see Frostbite today to try and train my ice powers, I let out a heat wave, freezing rain, and a strong wind one after the other." Danny stated.

"It sounds like you gained Vortex's weather powers again. Just keep your emotions in check, and you should be fine." Sam said trying to calm down her friend/crush. _**(AN: Just in case you didn't get the message there will be no Danny/Sam in this one)**_

"So tell us little brother how did you gain these new powers? From what I can tell and studied these new powers aren't a part of the set you originally gained." Jazz asked.

"That is just it. Remember when I was zapped by all those ghosts before I helped save the planet from the anti ghost asteroid? Well when I was getting zapped for that period of time while I gained my ghost powers back I also gained some of those ghosts' powers along with my own power growing stronger. I mean remember when I unleashed my ghostly wail on them? I didn't revert back to my human self like I normally do. In fact ever since then I stayed in my ghost form like my evil self did when he used it." Danny answered.

"Not to change the subject, but unlike you Dark Danny is all ghost. Besides if you stay as your ghostly self it only means that you did get stronger. But seriously Danny whatever powers you have we will help you gain control of them." Jazz said while hugging her little brother, "I mean, what'd you think that friends and family are for?"

"Danny, what's the worse news?" Tucker asked thinking they found a way around the bad news.

"Ok the worse news is I won't be having a 16th birthday." Danny said causing everyone to gasp in shock. "That's right, because of what happened to me that day in the ghost zone, my human half is breaking down. Soon I will be a complete ghost like everyone in the ghost zone."

"You can't be serious Danny. It isn't fair at all. You save the planet only to find out you are going to die because of it. Is there any way to reverse this?" Sam asked hoping there was one.

"No there isn't Sam. I spoke with clockwork when I noticed my powers were acting up, and he was the one who gave me all this information. He also told me that getting my powers under control is the only way to extend the little bit of time I have left." Danny answered.

"Man this sucks. My best friend won't be with us when we graduate. Also I was so hoping that I could be the best man at your wedding." Tucker said in a down tone.

"Who said I can't still be the best man at your wedding? Just because I may not be alive doesn't mean I won't exist." Danny countered.

"Danny you know the GIW along with many others are trying to beef up the ghost laws. In fact the only reason they are leaving you alone is because you are half human. When you become a full ghost, then the law that is protecting you won't apply. If they wanted they could make you their weapon, and no one could do anything." Jazz replied causing Tucker to frown.

"Not while I am the mayor of Amity it won't! Remember, since Plasmius has been booted out I am in charge. So don't worry Danny, as long as I am the mayor, and the people here support you, then there will be no way that they can do that to you. I will make sure there are laws that will protect you when this happens." Tucker replied sincerely causing Danny to smile.

"Thanks Tucker, I knew I could count on you." Danny said with a smile.

"So Danny, how are you going to gain control of your growing powers?" Jazz asked.

"Frostbite gave me something to lead me to someone who can help me. He told me that like me this being has to consistently work on keeping control of their powers. Hopefully this being will be able to help me as well." Danny said with hope only for a strong very unnatural wind to show up tearing the roof off of Fenton works.

"Danny what did you do?" Sam asked.

"It is one of my ghost powers acting up. I don't know why, but I can't control it. I need to go before something else happens." Danny said to his sister and friends.

"Danny at least let me come with you. If mom and dad come back and see that you aren't here they will get worried." Jazz said with great concern.

"Sorry Jazz, as much as I would love to do that, I don't know what the full extent of my new powers is. For all I know I might accidentally fry you or something while I'm carrying you. I think it is best that you stay here with Sam and Tucker." Danny responded, "Besides you can let Valerie and the rest of the town know that the only reason I am away is to home my powers so nothing bad happens to them."

"Danny, please come back to us." Sam replied in a sort of worried tone. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Sam you make it sound like something is going to happen to me that we don't know off. I am already going to become a full ghost soon, so what else could happen to me? Tucker I am counting on you to make a law so that the ghost hunters, especially the GIW, don't try to capture me when this happens." Danny replied.

"You can count on me Danny. Besides since most of the people in this town are pro Danny Phantom, you won't have a problem getting the voters on your side." Tucker said just as Danny went ghost.

"Danny, I'll explain this to mom and dad when they get back," Jazz said as she pulled her brother into a very affectionate hug causing Sam to turn red with anger and Tucker to start snicker at the sight, "and Danny I believe in you, so when you come back tell us all about what has happened ok."

"Sam you should see the look on your face. I can't believe you are getting jealous because Jazz is hugging Danny." Tucker said before outright laughing.

"See you all later, and be safe okay?" Danny said just before he flew through the ceiling and high into the skies of Amity Park.

'Ok now which way do I go? Frostbite said that this gem would lead me to the person who would help me so which way?' Danny asked himself as he placed the gem into his hand and rotated his body in a 360 motion until he got a reaction from the gem. 'So this is the way I need to go? Well here I come read or not.' Danny thought to himself as he took off at full speed which happened to be over 330 miles per hour, which was a shock even to him.

'I better cut down on the speed before I accidentally hurt someone, or myself.' Danny thought as he continued to follow the gem into the direction it reacted the most.

Back at Fenton works.

"I still can't believe you were going to let out the green eyed monster for Jazz hugging him of all people." Tucker said still laughing.

"A normal hug is one thing, but that hug looked a little more affectionate then a normal one." Sam spat out.

"Sam you are so easy to get riled up. Besides if I wanted Danny that way, I could not only beat you to him, but you would never know I took him." Jazz said, getting the desired effect.

"Jazz, he's your brother for god's sake! I think you need to have your head examined." Sam said still pissed off only for Tucker and Jazz to laugh it up more.

"I told you she would react this way Jazz. Oh god, I needed a good laugh." Tucker said still snickering.

"That isn't funny at all! In fact Tucker, since the principal owes me a favor I think I will have them remove all meat products from the school menu again, and replace them with meat substitutes." Sam said in a vindictive tone.

"If I was still eating lunch at Casper high, that would have been good, but since I am the mayor of this town now, I get my meals brought to me from the nasty burger by my girlfriend." Tucker said causing both Sam and Jazz to gasp.

"You have a girlfriend Tucker? Jazz check outside I think the apocalypse is happening." Sam said in a sarcastic yet joking tone.

"Very funny Sam, But I do have a girlfriend, and nothing you can say can change that fact." Tucker said defensively.

GIW HQ

"Captain Anderson! Where is my report on our newest weapon!" The GIW leader asked in a demanding tone.

"If you are talking about the ectoplasm neutralizer, it will be ready in 2 weeks." Captain Anderson said in a somewhat calm tone.

Captain Anderson is a man who is in his late 30's. He stands the impressive height of 6 feet 4 inches, has a body that is well toned and muscular from previous military service. The only thing that is on him that isn't white would be his jet black hair and his black service boots.

However, upon hearing the answer Anderson gave her a vein of irritation appeared on her head.

"You fool, I was talking about Danny Phantom! Where is he, and what is his current status?" The GIW Leader asked.

"I left all Danny Phantom matters to agent Benny ma'am. Shall I call him in ma'am?" Anderson asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Well go and get the information about how far he his human half has degenerated, and his location now! The GIW leader said in a tone that scared Anderson. "Unless, of course, you want to go ten rounds with me in the ring Agent Anderson."

"No Ma'am I will get the information from agent Benny right away. Please don't make me go into the ring with you." Anderson said extremely scared for his well being.

"No instead take me to him now! I want to make sure personally that none of you are slaking off!" The GIW leader said causing Anderson to gulp knowing what would happen if that was the case.

'I wouldn't want to be the person caught slacking off in her presence.' Anderson thought to himself as he took his leader to Benny. 'Last time she caught someone they had to go ten rounds with her unless she knocked them out first. The last guy was lucky he lasted 8 rounds or he would have lost his rank along with his raise.'

A room for the lowest of the low

'Danny Phantom has left Amity Park? I better keep track of him for my queen. I don't want to have to explain to her how I lost him if I did.' Benny thought to himself as he began gave his command to his computer.

"Julia, keep track of Danny Phantom for me. Also let me know if anymore strange power spike come such as the sudden burst of wind from before." Benny said in a calm tone to his computer.

"Yes creator, it shall be done. Is there anything else you desire my creator?" Julia asked in a sweet tone.

"No Julia, just do that for now. As long as I do my job, and keep my queen happy with my success, I can keep up with your upgrades." Benny said to his creation.

No sooner did Benny say this did he hear his queen scolding some grunts causing him to laugh inward.

'I warned them not to slack off but they wouldn't listen since they consider me under them.' Benny thought to himself.

"Julia go back to your hiding position until they leave. I can't have them finding out about you." Benny said causing Julia to change into a glowing 01001 code (Think of the upgraded Technus from flirting with disaster if you can't picture it) and hiding in Benny main computer just before Anderson and the GIW leader came in.

"How may I serve you my queen?" Benny said in the most respectful, yet humble tone.

"Grunt Benny, can you tell me the location on our target? Also has he completely destabilized yet?" The GIW leader asked.

"As of right now, Danny Phantom is leaving Amity Park and heading east. As for where he is exactly heading, I don't know yet my queen. As for his breakdown, he is now 55% ghost, 45% human. From what I learned in the past few hours his growing ghost powers is what is causing his human half to degenerate. The stronger his powers become, the faster he will degenerate." Benny answered.

"Is there anything else that you found out that we should know?" Anderson asked.

"Sir the only other thing I can think of is that, while the degeneration of his human half can't be stopped it can be slowed down. If he can control the rate in which his powers grow, then he can slow down the process by a max of 45%. However, even if he does manage to do this it will only extend his human life by 6 months at best. Otherwise he won't last 1 month." Benny added.

The GIW leader upon hearing this information once again smiled before she gave out her next order.

"Anderson, get Major Spook, and lieutenant colonel Brain's divisions on capturing him immediately! I don't want to have to wait 6 months for a weapon when I can have it in less time! GET MOVING NOW!" The GIW leader replied in a very commanding tone.

"Yes Ma'am! It shall be done now!" Captain Anderson said just before hi tailing out of Benny's lab as fact as his legs could carry him.

"Is there anything else you would like for me to do for you my queen?" Benny asked in the same professional and humble tone.

"Just keep track of Danny Phantom's movements so you can give them accurate directions on our new weapon. Do I make myself clear?" The GIW leader said with authority.

"Yes my queen it shall be done." Benny said just as the GIW leader turned walked out of his lab.

'Soon you will be mine Danny Phantom, and when you are there will be no more free ghost hunting for Amity. If they want your services or ours they will have to pay.' The GIW leader thought to herself with a wicked smile on her face.

2,000 miles away from Amity and several hours later

'Hmm, the pendent's glow is getting stronger. I can't believe how far I have gone in the past few hours.' Danny thought as once again his powers began to act up. 'Oh no, not now!'

Within moments a stronger tornado came from out of nowhere while Danny is screaming pain. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem, since Danny was out in the middle of the ocean, but at the same time a city was close to where Danny is, and from the looks of it a heavy populated one at that.

"No, darnn it, not again," Danny thought as the same feeling came over him causing an entire chunk of the ocean to freeze while the twister broke up the ice in its path, and sent it flying toward the city.

Danny was about to go and try to correct the accident that happened when every single ice shard and the twister became incased in a black aura. Instantly the twister vanished, and the shards feel down towards the icy part of the ocean.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but we won't allow you to trash our home." Said a voice belonging to a young woman in a blue hooded cloak.

Danny took a look at the glowing pendent in his hand, and saw it glow extremely bright causing him to smile and the girl to gasp in shock.

"How did you come across that pendent you have now? I gave it to a friend from the realm of the dead, and none but a few can go there." The girl said causing another in her group to frown.

"And everyone calls me dumb, Raven that's Danny Phantom the guy who saved the world when we were all on that mission in space. Of course he would be able to go to the realm of the dead since he's half ghost!" The green skinned boy said causing the Raven and the others to calm down.

"Hero or not, you can't just go and do whatever you want because you can!" Spoke a mask wearing boy with an R on his chest.

"Ok circus boy, do you think I would create a strong wind, to send ice shards flying on purpose? I came here because Frostbite said that the owner of this pendent could help me with my out of control powers." Danny answered causing the green skinned boy to laugh, and Raven to move in closer before she touched his face.

"He is telling the truth everyone, but from what else I saw you will need my help and fast. From what I saw he doesn't have long to live." Raven responded.

"That is one of the reasons why I came to find you... Raven is it?" Danny asked getting a positive response from Raven.

"Hi Danny Phantom, my name is Beast boy, and I am a big fan of yours. The others with us are Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg." Beast boy said in a ecstatic tone.

"So, Raven, can you please help me?" Danny asked in a pleading tone, "I don't want to end up hurting those I care for because my powers are out of control."

Stage out

Sorry for not updating in a while, but school and tests equal less internet time for me. As you read in the last bit this will be a Danny Phantom Teen Titans crossover. I have so many ideas for this one and I hope you all like them. R and R people.


	3. Phantom Planet aftermath pt 3

I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. They are both doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of the Phantom Planet aftermath.

GIW Headquarters the next morning

"Creator the target Danny Phantom has escaped my tracking sensors." Julia said causing Benny to frown.

"How is it possible Julia? His unstable ectoplasmic signature should be easy for you to track." Benny asked his creation.

"One minute he is on my radar, the next he just vanished. It can mean one of three things. The first is that he has finally gained control of his out of control powers." Julia started.

"I highly doubt that one. It hook him a week to get his ice powers under control when Undergrowth took over Amity. There is no way he has gotten his powers under control in less than a day." Benny said just before Julia spoke up again.

"The second option is that he has learned to mask his powers or has gained the ability to mask his power." Julia said causing Benny to frown.

"While that is more possible then the first option, I don't think that is the case either. So tell me what, is the final option?" Benny asked.

"Someone else is helping to mask his unstable powers." Julia said causing Benny to frown.

"I think that is the answer Julia. However, since we have no clue where he is now due to this happening, give me the coordinates for the last spot you tracked Danny to before he vanished. We have to find him and quick." Benny said causing Julia to do what she was programmed to do.

"The last place he was spotted before this happened was one mile away from a place called Jump city." Julia said causing Benny to frown.

"This won't make things any easier for us as Jump city does have its laws to protect their hero's like Amity does to protect Danny Phantom. But that is only if he stays in Jump City. Julia let me know if he shows up again. In the meantime I will call Major Spook, and let him know to keep an eye on Jump city." Benny said as he picked up the phone and began to call the Major Spook.

Titan's Tower this exact same moment

"Raven you are really going to help him? You saw him he is a ticking time bomb. We should have handed him over to the GIW." Robin said not liking the fact that Raven agreed to help Danny.

"Dude, listen to yourself! I mean sure we all just met him, but when have we ever ignored a cry for help? Lord knows if Danny didn't do what he did we wouldn't even have a home!" Beast Boy said upset.

"Beast boy is right on that one Robin. Danny did save the planet while we were away. Besides it is always good to have more allies." Cyborg added.

"I have to agree with Beast boy and Cyborg on this one. Besides if what you are saying turns out to be true, then we will stop him as a team." Raven said causing Robin to frown.

"What do you think about this Starfire, you've been pretty quiet," Robin asked his female alien teammate.

"I want to trust in my friends, but like you I don't know much about him other than him saving our world once. Let's let the actions speak louder than words." Starfire answered.

"Saved our world once? Star he has saved this world more than once. He stopped the evil ghost king Pariah Dark from merging our world with the ghost zone, and he also stopped a guy who could have easily destroyed all of reality." Beast boy said causing Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin to look at him funny.

"What? I'm a fan, so I looked up his fights. Raven told me the second one since Danny wiped everyone's memories clean of that event." Beast boy said just before they heard a scream.

"Our guest seems to be in some plight. We should see what is wrong." Starfire said just before the titans raced towards Danny's temporary room.

Danny temporary room

"What the heck is happening to me? I didn't have these before, I sure hope they are only for my ghost half." Danny said as he noticed the black bat like wings that sprouted out of his back. "First my regular powers become strong, then I gain new powers I didn't have before, now I am mutating? What is next?"

"You gain control of your powers like you originally wanted to Danny, and I know just the way to help you with that." Said Raven who is standing with the other titans each with a look of concern on their face even Robin.

"What did you have in mind Raven?" Danny asked.

"When I took a look into your mind, I saw some other things besides your memories. I saw other spirits inside of your mind as well. Most of them I got the feeling are pretty upset over something." Raven said causing Danny to frown.

"I have to ask, did you by any chance see a ghost that kind of looks like me, but has flaming white hair, a snake like tongue, and red eyes?" Danny asked.

"You mean the evil version of yourself that you fought sometime ago? No Danny I didn't see him in there. Only lesser ghosts who are causing havoc in your mind and body." Raven answered.

"Sound familiar Cyborg?" Beast boy asked causing Cyborg to nod his head.

"Reminds me of the time we went inside of Raven's mind to save her from her own demons." Cyborg answered.

"Hold on, you are going to go into my head?" Danny asked in a nervous tone.

"It is the only way to stop those evil spirits that are wreaking havoc on your mind, unless you want to live with that power suppressor on you for the rest of your life." Raven said dryly.

"And from what you said, you don't have long before you become a full ghost. So wouldn't it be a good idea for you to let Raven help you so you can stay half human for as long as possible?" Cyborg added.

"Raven if the inside of Danny's mind is anything like yours, then are you sure you'll be able to do it alone? Maybe one of us should come with you." Beast boy suggested. "I'm coming with you, Raven, I always wanted to help my hero in any way I could, and this qualifies big time." The changeling volunteered himself.

"Raven, why do we not have all of us go in with you? There is the safety in numbers, and five titans sure are better than just two." Starfire said only for Danny to frown.

"Not a good idea. What if something else happens while you are all in my head? There will be no one here to protect your city. With just the two of them in my mind it leave the others to fight any threat that comes while they are in my mind." Danny said getting a positive response from Robin.

"He's right Starfire. Besides while they are helping him, he can help us if needed." Robin said in a calm tone.

"I doubt that Robin. Danny will have to guild us through his mind while we are in his subconscious mind. Who knows what we might find in his head besides him?" Raven countered.

"Ok that is all well and good, but how are we going to get in Raven? It isn't like we have a magic mirror to get into his mind like we did in yours." Beast boy asked.

"I have a way. I did this one time when one of my enemies put everyone into an eternal sleep, so maybe it will work here." Danny said as he created a clone of himself.

"Robin, do you have anything that will knock the original me out? I can only do this if he is sleeping." Clone Danny asked.

Robin wanting this to be over quickly took a tiny sphere out of his belt and threw it at Danny. The small explosion of gas instantly knocked the original Danny out cold.

"Thank you Robin, now Beast boy and Raven hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride. Oh and Robin please keep original me asleep. If he wakes up we will be ejected out of my mind." Clone Danny said as he grabbed the two of them and without a problem went inside of his own head.

"Good luck you three, please come back to us." Cyborg said to himself as he took Danny's body, and went down into the lower lab.

"Cyborg where are you taking him?" Robin asked his half machine friend.

"I am putting him in the sleep tank I built. I originally made it as a replacement for Plasmius (AN: Plasmius from Teen Titans, not Danny Phantom people) if we would ever need it, but since he was destroyed this will help keep him sleep until the job is done." Cyborg said as he put Danny into the sleep tank and filled it with the special liquid.

Inside of Danny's mind

"Where are we?" Beast boy asked looking around to see two different worlds.

"From what I remember the black and green area is the ghost realm, and I am guessing the other side is our world. However, why is it that the ghost realm is larger than the human world?" Raven asked.

"Danny this is your head, so help us here we are drawing blanks." Beast boy said hoping clone Danny would help.

"The answer to that question is simple dip stick. The two sides represent Danny's human and ghost selves. The ghost realm is growing larger because Danny's human half is dying." Came a voice that Danny knew well.

"Ember what are you doing in my head? You weren't one of the ghosts that zapped me that day." Clone Danny asked the wishing ghost.

"I am just a guide to help you three out. In reality I am nothing more than a part of your mind Baby pop." Ember said in a normal tone.

"Ok Ember, can you guild us to the rouge ghosts in my body so I can deal with them?" Danny asked.

"Gladly baby pop, they are wreaking havoc in here, and in all honestly unlike the being I take after all I want is peace in here." Ember said to the clone of her original.

"Ok that is good, so how many rouge ghosts are in here, and where can we find them all?" Raven asked.

"There are 20 rouge spirits in here, and the first one is right there. He is the one who caused you to grow those bat wings Baby pop." Ember said as she pointed to the first rouge spirit.

Danny, Beast boy, and Raven looked at the first rouge ghost which took the appearance of a giant bat ghost. The bat now noticing Danny took off at a speed that Danny remembered well. The bat is about to collide with Danny when Raven used her power to hold it down. However, within 10 second the bat broke free, and went to try and take a bite out of Danny.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I think you need to chill out." Danny said as he summoned his ice power instantly freezing the bat in place.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. I just wish I had my Fenton Thermos so I can capture this thing." Danny said only for the object of his desire to appear before him. "But how is this possible? Desiree isn't in my head is she?" Danny asked no one in general.

"No Baby pop she isn't. However, this is your mind remember that. This world reflects your will so whatever you want in here will become reality. However, due to the problems going on in here it is limited until you get rid of all the rouge ghosts in here. This spirit is the reason why you now have black bat like wings." Ember answered.

"Please tell me they aren't permanent." Danny asked the subconscious version of Ember.

"Sorry baby pop, but they are, but only in your ghost form. Now hurry up and capture that thing before it breaks free." Ember replied.

Danny wanting to keep as much of his human life as possible quickly used the mental version of his thermos to capture the bat creature before closing the capture device.

"So that is what you used to capture ghosts in. But how it looks like a soup thermos to me." Beast boy said confused.

"My parents made it. While it looks like a thermos for soup it has the ability to capture ghosts. However, since I made this one it will be able to hold all of the spirits that run free in my mind." Danny answered.

"So Ember, how long does Danny have before he becomes a complete ghost?" Raven asked the image of Ember.

"I am sorry but I can't answer that. But, I can take you to where the next 3 rogue spirits are. But after that I won't be able to guide you anymore.

Back in Amity Park

"Tucker what exactly are you doing?" Paulina asked causing Tucker to look at her funny.

"Why are you even talking to me? I thought I never registered on your cool list." Tucker asked causing Paulina to frown.

"That was before I knew you were best friends with my hero and my love. But seriously where is he anyways?" Paulina asked.

"I am going to tell the town at the next meeting anyways so I will tell you. Danny is away right now dealing with a problem." Tucker answered.

"Well I hope he finishes it soon because his queen is waiting for him." Paulina said causing Tucker to frown.

"Paulina even if you got married to him when he came back he you would be a widow soon. Oh and before you ask yes my best friend is dying or rather becoming a full ghost." Tucker said causing the Latina girl to gasp.

"He is dying? But how? I mean sure he was already half dead since he gained his ghost powers, but he never had this problem before." Paulina asked still in shock.

"That is because while in the ghost zone when he regained his powers he was given a much stronger dose of ectoplasm," Called a voice Paulina is familiar with.

"You are that woman who made me feel miserable, why are you here?" Paulina asked.

"Is there anything wrong with a woman coming to see her boyfriend? Besides Tucker is writing up some laws so that when he does become a full ghost he won't be hunted by the GIW." Penelope said causing Paulina to smile.

"While you are at it could you give the people the rights to marry ghosts if we choose?" Paulina asked causing Tucker to smile.

However, before Tucker could do anything his door was broken in, and several members of the GIW stormed the building.

"Tucker Foley you are here by put under arrest for breaking the law the previous mayor put into play. You are not allowed to date ghosts." The leader of the group said.

"Who are you, and don't you know it is illegal to bust into my office without permission or an appointment?" Tucker said causing the GIW agents to frown.

"We do have an appointment actually right here. Now you will be going to jail, and there will be a new Mayor put in charge of Amity name fully me!" Said the leader of the GIW.

"Oh I don't think so! I won't let you lock my man away in jail!" Penelope said just before she changed into her third form, and attempted to tame the problem. However, the GIW were well prepared for this and broke free of her binds.

"You won't win Penelope Spectra. We will be taking you and this ex mayor in and there is nothing you can do about it." The leader of the GIW said.

"Oh wow I can't believe you made these so loose. Are you trying to make me comfortable? I mean last I check prisoners are suppose to be…" Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence as one of the grunts kicked Tucker square in the groin causing him to scream in pain.

"Is… that… all you… got? I have… had worse beatings from… the box ghost." Tucker said egging them on as the rest of the GIW continued to pummel him.

Unknown to them this was having an effect on Penelope. Upon feeling the effect she smiled then proceeded to go to work on the goons who abused her boyfriend. Upon finishing the grunts off Penelope looked at the leader.

"No one beat up my boyfriend other than me!" Penelope said with a sinister glow to her body.

"Crap forgot misery makes you stronger but no matter, I have reinforcements and I doubt you can take them all."

"Oh man, I failed my friend, I am going to lose my position of power to the stupid GIW I am so depressed." Tucker said making himself more miserable on purpose causing Penelope to smile.

"Paulina, if I lose my position of power to the GIW Danny will never be able to have the chance to be with you." Tucker said still depressed causing Paulina to feel the misery as well.

"You are through! No one makes my Tucker miserable but me!" Penelope said now supercharged with energy to the point where she wiped out the second set of reinforcements.

However, even with this another set of men came in causing Penelope to frown.

"Tucker sorry, but we have to get out of here." Penelope said while scooping up Tucker and going through the wall.

"Mission accomplish Ma'am, I am now the mayor of the city. I will go into the process of making sure no ghost laws go into effect for Danny Phantom. When he comes back he will be a wanted ghost."

"Good work Lieutenant colonel Brain. Now even though we don't know where he is we know he will come back and when he does he is mine." The GIW leader said with a smile.

GIW HQ

"My queen you are very brilliant for coming up with a perfect back out plan. Do you want me to send the order for Major Spook and his men to come back? On your command of course." Benny asked.

"No let him and his men continue to do their work. This is just a back up plan I came up with since you gave me that nice bit of information about the mayor dating a ghost. If we can get my weapon before he can stabilize himself, then we are in the clear." The GIW leader told her grunt.

"But what about that Latina girl Lieutenant Colonel Brain let free? She is Danny Phantom's biggest fan, and she does own the Danny Phantom website. She could be a thorn in your side if left alone." Benny said causing the GIW leader to frown.

"Benny I will leave that thorn to you. If you can disable if not destroy her website, she won't be able to get the word out about what has happened before it is too late."

"I don't mean to question your command my queen, but wouldn't it make more sense to just capture her, and replace her with a clone?" Benny asked.

"We are current under budget as it is, and you destroying her website would be a lot cheaper since you are the best in that field. Cloning her would cost a lot more." The GIW leader said in a professional tone.

"It shall be done my queen." Benny said just as the GIW leader left his little office.

"Julia, you heard my queen, send your most nasty virus that you can come up with, and have it destroy that Latina girl's website." Benny said causing Julia to go into action.

"Creator Benny, while I am glad you are doing your job well, and keeping me updated, are you doing this out of duty, or out of love?" Julia asked.

"Julia even though I created you I see you as my equal, and because of that I will give you the honest truth. I am doing it out of duty. My first love left me when she discovered you. She actually thought you were another woman and I was cheating on her." Benny answered.

"Would it be possible for you to love me like you loved her creator Benny? Julia asked.

"No Julia, I don't have those kinds of feelings for you. I see you as my child not as a woman. You know I am not lying either since I put the highest grade of lie detector within your upgrades. Julia could it be that you are jealous of my queen?" Benny asked.

"No creator Benny I am not jealous. I just don't want to see you hurt as I can honestly say I care for you. The virus has attached itself to the main structure of her website, and will destroy it in the matter of seconds." Julia said in a calm tone.

"Excellent work Julia. You have done well as you always have. Is there any reward you would like?" Benny asked.

"Making my creator happy is all the reward I need. On second thought there is something I would like from you. With my next upgrade I would like it if I could be more then a computer program." Julia said causing Benny to frown.

"Julia you are more than a computer program, if anything you are an upgraded version of Techus. I used part of his ghost DNA when I made you. You also have the most advanced AI program since I made it Julia. Plus unlike other computer programs, you can live and thrive outside of a computer network. You are my greatest work Julia never forget that." Benny said causing Julia to actually blush shocking her.

"Creator Benny I can actually blush? But how is it possible? Even if I am a very advance program?" Julia asked.

"Simple my dear, the adaptive and learn program I gave you make so you can do just about anything. You have more freedom than any program I ever created." Benny answered.

Titan's tower 5 hours later

"Cyborg what does the vital's read on him?" Robin asked.

"It looks like his human half his slowly stabilizing. Whatever they are doing in there it is work well." Cyborg answered.

"I cannot wait to see my friends again. Maybe they will have stories to tell." Starfire replied.

No sooner did Starfire say this did the three titans hear banging on their front door. Cyborg went to the view monitor, and frowned at what he saw.

"Robin, we've got about 30 guys in white armed with high tech weapons are at our doorstep. I'm guessing they are here for our guest." Cyborg said annoyed.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long with getting this posted, but real life affects everyone as well as writers block. I will be making some changes with Danny appearance and powers as well as other things in the story. R and R people.


End file.
